Various software normally must be installed on a computing device, e.g., personal computer (PC), in order to be able to use a printing device such as a printer. Such software typically comprises a device driver and various applications that are used to control or configure the printing device. Printer drivers are typically needed to translate and send jobs from an application (e.g., word processing application) operating on the computing device to the printing device.
In office environments, such software is normally installed in controlled space on the user's computing device by a person that controls what software is installed on the device. Such control is often exercised by administrative personnel to ensure that viruses and other undesirable software is not downloaded to company-owned computing devices. This precaution prevents such viruses and other software from being shared with other company-owned computing devices to avoid large-scale problems.
In addition to preventing the user of the computing device from downloading undesired software, the above-noted prohibition can present significant drawbacks to the user. For instance, if the computing device is a portable device such as a laptop or personal digital assistant (PDA), the user may be unable to install software that is needed for the user to access and use other devices when off-site, e.g., on a business trip. More specifically, the user may be unable to install one or more drivers and any related software that are needed to print on a foreign printing device. This is unfortunate given that many off-site locations now offer printing services that users may access assuming that the relevant software can be downloaded to their computing devices. For example, many hotels now provide network access to one or more printing devices that can be used if the user installs one or more drivers on the user's computing device.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system and method for off-site printing which permits users to download software needed to access and use foreign devices.